1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system of reproducing a pattern of sound variations and applying the pattern to a human fetus, infant, child, adolescent or adult, with possible animal applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems are known for transmitting external stimuli to the human fetus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,539 describes a method and system for systematically educating and communicating with a baby in its mother""s womb. Educational messages or soothing messages are transmitted to the fetus. The messages can include, for example, soothing music, simple words or nursery rhymes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,968 describes a method and apparatus for presenting voice or noise to a fetus in which the sounds more accurately resemble the same sounds as the baby will hear after birth. Recorded sounds are contoured and amplified. The sound range is in the 1000 to 2000 hertz range on the order of 90 to 95 decibels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,756 discloses a system for delivering sound to a fetus through the mother""s abdomen and which also allows monitoring of the effects of the sound on the fetal child. A sound generator, for example a radio or so called xe2x80x9cwalkmanxe2x80x9d unit, generates sound. The sound is applied by speakers located on a belt. The belt is juxtapositioned to the abdomen in proximity of the fetal child. The sound can include soothing music or like sounds. A stethoscope is located in proximity to the fetal child to monitor the effects on the fetal child.
Mental performance in vertebrates is signified by electrical energy which can be monitored on the cranial surface with skin transducers producing an electroencephalogram (EEG). Such output is measured in cycles per second (hertz). An alpha rhythm relates to a human baseline indicating a state of relaxed wakefulness when the eyes are closed. Some analyses have shown alpha rates generally rise according to increased neural complexity on the evolutionary scale, from amphibia to Homo sapiens. Human alpha rhythm is attained by puberty in the range of 8-13 hertz, averaging 10 hertz, and diminishes only slightly with age.
Both prebirth and newborn alpha rhythms, referred to as protoalpha, have been found to be in the range of 1-2 hertz and the alpha rhythms increase incrementally until reaching the adult maximum of 10 hertz. Developmentally, it has been suggested that an alpha rhythm can be both a significant empirical indicator and predictor of reduced or amplified mental capacity. A child whose alpha rhythm is advanced beyond the norm may therefore have attained a more mature level of cognitive function than someone of similar age having a lower alpha rhythm.
It is desirable to provide a method and system for reproducing sonic variations in which the tempo and/or pitch of the variations can be altered to provide a predetermined pattern which can be applied to a wearer of the system in order to affect a desired increased cognitive function.
The present invention relates to a system and method for increasing the cognitive function in a fetus. It has been found that a progressive pattern of sonic variations reproducing incrementally faster alpha rhythms at levels and formats appropriate to the prenatal stage which is repeatedly transmitted to the fetal child is advantageous in increasing cognitive function. The pattern of sonic variations is formed of a plurality of sequences of tones in which each sequence is repeated at a predetermined frequency. Each sequence of tones is selected to be transmitted to the fetus at a predetermined time during the term of the pregnancy. Preferably, each subsequent sequence of tones is selected to be repeated at increasing frequency during the term of the pregnancy, thereby providing a progressive pattern of sonic variations.
The method can include a determination of a maternal bloodpulse baseline as it occurs in utero. Tones in the pattern of sonic variations can be determined as the tone of the maternal bloodpulse baseline or tonal variations therefrom. The tonal variations can be selected to increase in subsequent sequences of tones.
A similar system and method can be used for improving the cognitive function of a premature baby. In addition, the present invention relates to a system and method for altering the cognitive function in a postnatal human being by transmitting aurally or through bone conduction a progressive pattern of sonic variations or a regressive pattern of sonic variations to the wearer of the system.
The invention will be more fully described by reference to the following drawings.